


A Night To Remember

by btxtuniverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prom Night, a little bit of yeonbin if you look closely, a slight taejun, istg taegyu is so cute, sulky taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtuniverse/pseuds/btxtuniverse
Summary: A prom night is special for everyone right? Well, for Beomgyu it is a night to remember for him spending his first prom night with his bestfriend, Kang Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 54





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first au oneshot so bare with me😭 I did this on a whim like really😂 I was washing the dishes then my playlist began to play 'Can I have this dance' then this plot came on to my mind. But I hope you'll enjoy this :))

Beomgyu came back from the washroom and decided to find his bestfriend Taehyun to see if he's doing fine. He saw the younger sitting alone at their section's table, crossing his arm and wearing a pouty face. Beomgyu chuckled and decided to asked Taehyun why he's wearing that kind of face.

Beomgyu approached the younger with a smile and sit across Taehyun. "What's with the look on your face? Awhile ago you're so happy and excited, now you're sulking here, alone."

It was their first prom night and Beomgyu wasn't really want to go but after hearing that his bestfriend is going, he decided in last minute to go and company the younger. Expecting that something's going to happen and he was right.

Taehyun didn't answer Beomgyu and glared at his back. The older raised his eyebrow in confusion and immediately turn his back and saw Yeonjun together with Soobin at the dancefloor, laughing together.

Yeonjun was their senior and Taehyun's crush. Months ago, the two became close, not knowing Taehyun began to develop his feelings to the older. Before the prom night, Yeonjun promised Taehyun he'll ask him to dance with him before the night ends and Taehyun was so happy. That's why he was motivated to go to prom but I guess it's not going to happen.

Beomgyu sighed and look at Taehyun worriedly. "Do you already know that they started going out for a month now?"

Taehyun huffed and answered 'yes' which makes Beomgyu's eyes widen in surprise. "H-HOW... When?"

"Yesterday. I know I shouldn't be mad and just be happy for them. But he promised me, that's why I'm mad. Just for tonight he should keep his promise before I finally let go my feelings to him."

Beomgyu didn't know what to say but then a music blasted through the hall making Taehyun sulked even more. It was a love song and seeing the two love birds dancing slowly, and looking at each other in the eyes making his heart hurt.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. He stood from his seat and grabbed Taehyun's wrist. Taehyun blinked his eyes from shock and look at Beomgyu weirdly.

"Where are we going hyun- Wait are we going to the school playground?! HYUNG WAIT! WE'RE NOT ALLOWED HERE!"

Taehyun was trying to stop Beomgyu from walking but Beomgyu didn't stop and keeps on pulling the younger. When they reach the school playground, he removed his hand at Taehyun's wrist and looked at the younger.

"What are you doing hyung? You know we're not allowed here." Taehyun whispered making Beomgyu laugh at his cuteness. The shorter boy glared at Beomgyu. "I'M BEING SERIOUS!"

"Don't worry about it, and besides no ones gonna know were here. It just the two of us, the trees, and of course the moonlight."

Taehyun rolled his eyes. "Stop saying nonsense, tell me wha-"

**_"Can I have this dance?"_**

Taehyun was taken aback at Beomgyu's question. Beomgyu giggled at Taehyun's reaction and held out his hand without waiting for the younger's response he continued.

_"Take my hand."_

Slowly, Taehyun reached out his hand and hold Beomgyu's hand. Beomgyu smiled at Taehyun and hold the younger closer to him by grabbing his waist.

He felt Taehyun suck in for air and he held him tight to tell him everything's going to be alright. He slowly swayed back and forth guiding Taehyun and leaning to him before continue singing in his ear.

_"I'll take the lead, in every turn will be safe with me."_

He pulled back from Taehyun and he gently turn him around making Taehyun giggled at his silliness. Beomgyu smiled a bit before pulling the younger in his hold again.

_"Don't be afraid, afraid to fall you know I'll catch you through it all."_

Taehyun hummed. Removing his hands from the older's grasp and putting them around Beomgyu's neck making both of them move closer. He can feel the other's heartbeat and he keep quiet about it but he want some answer from Beomgyu so he decided to ask.

"Why are you doing this hyung?"

"Isn't it obvious for you to know?" Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows. He wished he shouldn't ask if he wasn't going to get the answer.

"I've been inlove with you for a long time. Haven't you notice just for once? Hmm. Maybe you're really a dense twat." Beomgyu laughed but Taehyun glared at him earning a slap on his chest.

"But why me? Aren't you hurt that I like Yeonjun hyung and not you?" Beomgyu smiled but deep inside everything, including his heart begin to shatter.

"I know you like him but of course I want my bestfriend to be happy. But knowing that Yeonjun hyung like someone else maybe... maybe I should take my chance."

Taehyun buried his face on Beomgyu's shoulder and pinch him in his sides. "OW! What did I do?! You brat. I only confessed to you because I can't take it anymore. Plus, seeing you glaring the poor couple made me to make a move so don't hurt me!"

"You know I don't deserve you. You always think about me first before yours-"

"It's because you deserve all of that so stop being so dramatic. I just need to confess that's all. We can go back to being bestfriends after this, I don't want to ruin our friendship just because of what I d-"

"No." Beomgyu pulled back from Taehyun and shot him a confuse look. "Huh? What do you mean no?"

_"Maybe... I should give it a try."_ Beomgyu looked at him in surprised. But Taehyun just smiled at him.

_"I know that falling for you isn't that hard."_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are always welcome so feel free to comment here or if you want you can talk to me on twitter, @raventaehyunxx


End file.
